


Personal Way

by narraci



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, based on 50th anniversary special
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当10th和11th决定前去与“战士”一同面对命运之前……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Way

**Author's Note:**

> * 50周年剧透  
> * 代词混乱，各种混乱

事情变成了一团糟，每个自己都不开心。

他就搞不懂了，他们就不能待在他们应该在的地方吗？也就是说，其他的时间线上，还有心里那些阴恻恻的角落，他的心还不够大吗？不够所有的自己在里面挤一挤吗？他时不时就会找他们聊聊天，免得他们生出蘑菇来，他可尽责了。

所以为什么还要这么对他？

他是这里最年长的一位，所有人都指望他想起些什么，告诉他们接下来该怎么做，一些片段闪过他的脑海，可是他无法将碎片串联起来，有东西在妨碍他，时间流在他的大脑中穿梭，阻止他记起那些关键的事情。

他以前不是很在意，他很乐意去忘记一些事情，他还有点庆幸和他在一起面对“战士”的是他的上一任，而不是再之前那个爱穿黑色皮夹克的，脾气太暴躁，还在为“战士”干下那件事后就一走了之而生气，想来也是要生气的，“战士”拍拍屁股重生了，留下他独自一个面对毁灭的家园和难以消除的负疚感，那天有多少孩子在那里呢？有多少呢？他只能不断地奔跑，在宇宙之中奔跑，要是他遇到“战士”，大概不是揍一顿就能解决的心结。

穿沙地鞋的那任就好一点，似乎坚信着靠不断亲吻和不断结婚可以摆脱那些令人不愉快的回忆，甚至不在乎对象的种族问题，他也倒不是不能理解，有些鳞片看起来非常性感，可是吸盘可不会是他的兴趣。沙地鞋喜欢金发。他没那么坚持。

忘记明明是件很简单的事情，只要去忘记就行了。

“你知道，是我们自己选择了成为‘战士’。”沙地鞋在地上磨来磨去，他的双手插在口袋里，大大的眼睛瞪得更大。

他没得到那双眼睛，不过他相信自己的四肢会更加灵活，他吸了吸鼻子。

“我们选择成为‘战士’的时候，可不是灭掉我们自己星球的意思。”

“他会用，”手指在空中转了一圈，“‘战士’的方式去思考问题，我觉得。”末了沙地鞋还不怎么确定地加了一句。

“你是说‘我’，”他靠在他的TARDIS上，以前的那个，颜色有点旧，还没有为了他重新装修过，“或者‘我们’，我们都清楚。”

至少他很清楚，他有种感觉，自己是和“战士”最像的那个，他比他们多了四百年的时间来思考这件事，来看更多的宇宙，来忘记更多的教训，他心里那块阴影也有更多的时间来生长，扩大自己的地盘。来吧，有些决定不是那么难做。沙地鞋继承了皮夹克的愤怒，这愤怒又掺杂了沙地鞋的悲悯，像一杯混合烈性饮料被倒进他的胃里，一点也不管他可能出现的宿醉，头疼欲裂。

他倒在地上呻吟，那些过去的自己，造成这些的自己，可不会来摸摸他。爱穿皮夹克的那位多半会说“活该”。

他不想这样，他想抬头看看还没有燃烧殆尽的太阳，他想低头看看还围着圈玩耍的孩子们，看不到自己故乡的，看看别人故乡的也行。

鸭子、炸鱼块、苹果、薯条。

金发的姑娘、红发的姑娘、黑发的姑娘，各种各样的姑娘。

他多爱念叨这些东西，他还记得自己形容那辉煌的橘色的日落，他详尽的描述记忆中的景象，渴望这些能够出现在自己的面前。他就是容易想入非非。

“我们否认他的存在，是因为他自己否认他的存在。”他放弃似的叹了口气，双手依旧插在口袋里，不再用沙地鞋在地上画圈。

“他不想我们记得他，他觉得如果我们能够否认他是博士，就可以没那么深的罪孽感。”他的手指摩挲着TARDIS的表面，沙地鞋又瞪大着眼睛看他。

“那他可错了。”

“大错特错，老笨蛋。”

“我们说的是自己，你知道。”沙地鞋的眉头皱了起来。

“老笨蛋。”他又说了一遍。

“我们不能让他一个人去做那件事，”沙地鞋下定了决心，身板站得直直的，“他是我们，完全是我们，他的过去是我，未来也是我，我们没法否认这一点。”

“死的时候，我说要成为一个‘战士’。”他咕哝。

“我也说了。”

“所以我们得去和他在一起，你觉得呢？这不太公平，我们，我是说，我，我们都知道我不得不这么做。”

“那是个历史定点，我们不能就这样走过去。”

“你应该听我的，我比你多活了四百年。”

他看着自己对自己露出了怀疑的眼神。

最终，他自己还是开口了。

“我们用TARDIS过去？”

“好主意！”他说着，就推开了TARDIS蓝色的门，然后一把被自己拉住了胳膊。

“你的在那边。”沙地鞋冷冷地说。

“搭个顺风车？”

“我们也许可以利用TARDIS互相干扰造成的混乱闯进那个定点。”

“道理都是你说了。”

沙地鞋双手插在口袋里耸了耸肩。

他站在原地没有动，没有走向自己那崭新的TARDIS，他苦着一张脸，锁死了眉头，好像在思考什么宇宙的终极问题。

然后他抓住他自己的领子，把嘴凑了上去，在他自己的嘴上狠狠地啃了一下。

“这是干嘛！”

“亲吻啊！你喜欢亲吻不是吗？”

“又不是和你！你疯了吗？”

“你可是在说你自己，你知道，”他得意地笑了起来，“这也是你自己做的决定，你站在那儿想着，啊我看上去好像有点寂寞，我该去摸摸他吗，这样会显得很奇怪吗？”

“我从来不知道自己有这么奇怪。”

“从里面看起来的时候没那么大的感受对吧？”

沙地鞋歪着头想了一会儿，“你觉得我们到那儿之后，来个家族大拥抱是不是有点过头了？”

“过头了。”

“可他比我们都小啊。”

“也就意味着，他还没染上你的坏习惯。”

“我们的。”

算了，他放弃了那个念头。

他站到了TARDIS里面，蓝色的门关上了。

TARDIS启动起来的时候，他突然想起来他没问那个戴领结的后来驾驶TARDIS的技巧到底有没有提高。


End file.
